The begining of a new chapter
by sshineann
Summary: In this fifth year story, Leanne, a transfer, finds love and friends at Hogwarts. Tragedy strikes however as Leanne is taken hostage by Voldemort in his attempt to take over muggle Britain.


**Title: The Beginning Of A New Chapter**

**Author: sshineann**

**Summary: In this fifth year story, Leanne, a transfer, finds romance and friends at Hogwarts. Tragedy strike however, and she is taken hostage by Voldemort in his bid to taken over muggle Britain. **

** **

**A/N: Harry and co. do not make an appearance till the first OR second chapter. To ensure that this story is continued, please read and review. Your comments and criticisms will be greatly appreciated. **

** **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and I am in no way connected to Scholastic. However, I do own Leanne, King William, the Palace del Harmony, and Queen Adele.**

** **

** **

**THE BEGINNING OF A NEW CHAPTER**

** **

**The prologue – "An introduction to Princess Leanne"**

** **

**Lighting flashed and thunder roared. The rain came down heavily. The weather matched Leanne's mood. Her father had just announced his intention of sending her to boarding school. He felt that mixing with other children her own age would do her a world of good. King William was a good father and would never make his daughter do anything she didn't want to. At first, Leanne had been excited since her father had never allowed her to go beyond the palace's grounds in a bid to keep her safe.**

**Now, she wasn't as certain. She knew she would miss the palace, her room and most of all, her father. She had never been away from him for more than a few weeks. When he went on business trips that is. Queen Adele had passed away during childbirth, leaving King William to bring Leanne up on his own. Leanne hadn't known her mother well but there were times when she wished that she had a mother to fuss and comfort her.**

**Sure, Hogwarts was the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe. But that didn't mean that the students were as friendly and kind. For all she knew, they might hate and scorn her. Leanne shook her head violently. This negative behaviour was not her style.**

**The guards and servants at Palace del Harmony knew the sapphire-eyed maiden to be lively and passionate.Leanne was also blessed with an enthralling voice. It had been her ambition, since young, to be a famous and well-loved singer. Leanne sung for the muggles but her deepest desire to be able to sing in both the magic and muggle worlds. **

**_Enough brooding and lazing around_, Leanne thought. Calling for her maid in waiting, she flitted around her room, packing her trunk and preparing to go to Hogwarts. She was to leave in two days but she would not be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Her father arranged for her to arrive in style, the day after the regular students.**

**King William had someone wired her electronic gadgets up with magic. This way, they would be able to work when she was in Hogwarts. She was also going to make her way to Diagon alley later to purchase her school equipments. She already had her books and robes owled to her. But her father had promised that she could purchase her own owl and a cute puppy.   
Leanne adored puppies. She thought of them as the best pet in the whole world. King William had even managed to get Professor Dumbledore to allow her to keep a dog in Hogwarts. What's more, she was to have her own apartment and entourage there. Her father had always wanted only the best for her. **

**Leanne had a governess until recently. The only bad part was that she still had to keep up with her muggle subjects like Biology and Mathematics. A tutor had been hired and she would be having sessions with her tutor after the lessons. Leanne just hoped that she would be able to have some leisure time left. **

**There was a knock on the door and another maid appeared. The maid curtsied and said, "Your highness, please get dressed. The carriage will be ready soon and the king expects you at 5."**

**Leanne donned a baby blue evening gown and the maid curled her hair. In thirty minutes, she was ready and seated in the carriage with her father. To her delight, the rain had ceased.**

** **

**A/N: Thank you for taking time to read this story of mine and please send all criticisms and comments to [sshineann@hotmail.com][1] . You can also review by filling out the box below.**

   [1]: mailto:sshineann@hotmail.com



End file.
